


Folklore

by FJSoriano



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: All I know is that I want some non romance, Also this is storytelling, Gen, Idk what i'm doing, If you still want to read this after knowing that, No romance on this one folks, Then be my guest, basically a character study, but also not storytelling, but with a prettier style, in my fic collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJSoriano/pseuds/FJSoriano
Summary: Gather 'round children as I tell you the myths and legends surrounding Ardahlis' greatest. Stories that came from what is now considered a very distant land and time but not too long ago if I recall correctly. Some heroic, some tragic.Let me tell you about the stories behind La Lune, Soleil, the nickname grumpy cat, and of course, BelladonnaAnd let me tell you children, I saw it all unfold in front of my very eyes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Preface

> _Judge tenderly, if you must. There is usually a side you have not heard, a story you know nothing about, and a battle waged that you are not having to fight._

_-Traci Lea LaRussa_


	2. Deadly Nightshade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Let me tell you about the infamous Golden Viper._
> 
> _A lot of mystery and missing pieces surrounding this story, but there is one constant detail that they all get wrong._
> 
> _The Golden Viper is a woman._
> 
> _This is her story._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning Graphic Description of Violence**. Proceed to read with caution.

_Let me tell you about the infamous Golden Viper._

_A lot of mystery and missing pieces surrounding this story, but there is one constant detail that they all get wrong._

_The Golden Viper is a woman._

_This is her story._

* * *

It was 7:56 p.m. when the APD received a call from a distressed old man. He says that there was a weird looking object on top of his grandson's tombstone. The weird looking object turned out to be a poison coated dagger which has been tested and then approved as the murder weapon for many cases. 

It held no fingerprints or anything to find an accurate culprit but the police had suspected that it was left there as an apology. 

The tombstone it was left on was one of the last victims of this type of murder, and was also a former member of the APD.   
  
It wasn't long until the rumors started spreading of who the regretful criminal was. From a former convict to a paranoid politician. 

It was not a secret that death by the venom would be one of the most painful ways to go, giving it such a terrifying reputation that warranted a thorough investigation of the families that had visited the cemetery by the past month. 

They never found anyone. 

* * *

  
There were a few people who have come on contact with her, and thankfully backs the story up. 

The first one was Messenger. He was caught soon after the Phantom Scythe was brought down, with the help of Lune, but that is another story for another night. 

He confessed of the identities of every assassin, terrorist, and corrupt politician that he knew of. While most identities and records were kept secret, a few noteworthy names and details managed to slip past. 

Her story started not with poison, but smiles and torture. 

She was kidnapped and sent to be trained as an assassin. Early reports and statements claim that she was shy and awkward instead of seductive and dangerous that we would soon know her by. 

But something happened. 

**Something...**

_**something...** _

_**  
** _

_**  
** _

_**  
** _

She developed an unusual taste for poison and blades. Other reports suggests that she specifically enjoys watching people suffer. 

One of the may mysteries surrounding her was what finally broke her? 

_And I have no answer to that children._

It would be easy to point it to torture and training as the thing that finally broke her, but that would simply not be possible. 

She has always been a smart woman, she would not have lasted long if she was not. Smart enough to know that she would not be able to get out of the Phantom Scythe alive. Smart enough to keep her guard up, yet embrace the death and corruption.   
  
She used her beauty to seduce and manipulate men, and her dagger to kill. It was a rather simple game for an intelligent woman. 

She was not all eyelashes and lipstick though, back when the feared Phantom Scythe was still whole, she held the title of the most feared assassin. 

And when I say assassin, you would first think of the Purple Hyacinth. And I would not blame you. His record is unmatched by any other, but that did not make him the most feared. 

She held it because of her love for torture and seduction. 

The Purple Hyacinth may be strong, but she was _free_. She was allowed to kill as many low profile members as she wanted. And she revelled in their fear.

_It would have been easy to track it back to her if she killed someone important. But she didn't. And she doesn't._

The most blatant demonstration of this freedom was at a night the Grim Goblin. 

That place was the hide out place of many criminals, and was built at the poorest neighborhood of Ardahlis. It was long shut down by the APD, yet it remains as one of most recognizable places in Ardahlis to this day. 

It was a regular night of drinking and smoking and discussing plans of crime when the door opened. 

Standing in front of it was a woman.   
  
They were expecting the infamous Golden Viper to be a man causing the entire hall to burst out in laughter. 

Not a single one was laughing soon after when the men closest to the door started to gag, and then cough out blood, before finally falling, exposing a cut on their throats with dark blue veins surrounding it. 

She gave a smirk, threw her coat at the nearest man alive, and made her way to the back where the messenger was waiting. 

That was her first tale among hundreds more that I would not have enough time to tell you all of them

But the lesson was clear when she walked out of the bar in confident strides, unmistakable and unforgettable pink hair and surely expensive perfume. 

**She was dangerous**. 

And was considered a walking grim reaper among her peers and clients.

She took in millions upon millions worth of clothes and properties. But it was never enough. 

Some say that she made a mistake and it cost her everything. Some say that she killed herself when she was tracked down by the police. While others say that she ran out of town, and started a new life as a nun and spent the rest of her life repenting her sins. Some say she did not exist at all. 

_Unfortunately, this is how our story ends._

_No one knows where she is now._

  
  
_And so, I will be unable tell you how her story truly ends._

_But let me tell you a secret children,_

_I have met her._

_Her name is Belladonna Davenport._

_A beautiful woman, but was raised on the rotting side of the tree._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of like my interpretation and prediction for Belladonna. You can bet that I'm going to edit this if we learn more about her. The main inspiration for this came from [this song](https://youtu.be/PP8ZevzJFh4) by [Nightcore Chase](https://www.youtube.com/c/NightcoreChase). So feel free to check it out.


	3. Cute Secretary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some people don't know what they have until it's gone."
> 
> "But what about the ones who do know? The ones who never took a damn thing for granted? Who tried their hardest to hold on, yet could only look on helplessly while they lost the thing they loved the most.
> 
> Isn't it so much worse for them?"
> 
> -LANG LEAV

_Now children, let me tell you of a less popular story._

_In fact, this is a story that no one knows about_

_This woman is one of the first people to encounter both Lune and Soleil._

* * *

Work as a police officer was tiring, that much was true. Even more so if you're part of a small group of two dedicated to eradicating the Phantom Scythe, or are trying to find out who the aforementioned people were. Either way it would be an exhausting job, and sometimes you have to prioritize one task in favor of the other and absent-mindedly focus more on your _nightly_ works rather than the pile of paperwork sitting innocently at your desk. 

For one thing, it becomes increasingly obvious that you have something to hide but no one would to bother you very much in the effort to keep relationships purely professional in the office. 

That didn't stop the rest of them from wondering though. From midnight dates with lovers to some even speculating that you are part of the targeted vigilantes; rumors ran wild and quiet. 

Yet Lila dismissed all rumors and instead focused more on making the daytime a much more comfortable and _**healthy**_ environment than it already was. 

She also noticed though. She noticed how strange Lauren has been acting, how the sergeant and lieutenant has been talking more frequently. 

She started to invite the three of them to after work gatherings. They would frequently say they were busy, but would make the effort to show up every now and then. 

She started to light scented candles during paperwork hours to help them relax more (it did not go well at the first try. She was nearly through her entire catalogue before she found the one that everyone liked) 

She even dared to mess with their daily patrol route by rearranging paperwork to give them the easiest route at least twice a month. 

It was no secret that she was doing all those things, but no one cared and let her be. 

* * *

_In a way, she did succeed_

_But some things simply aren't meant to be_

* * *

Eventually she had to watch as the office and the country tore itself apart from the inside. 

Despite it all, she can't help but smile to herself sometimes. Because of four words written on a scrap of paper by her desk a mere two days before everything went to hell. 

Thank you for everything. 

* * *

_There is a lesson to be learned here, children._

_You do not have to be strongest, nor the smartest._

_You just have to be kind._

_Because in the end._

_It always means the world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that this was posted back in 16 but never got around to check that why this is late and it's been so LONG

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be like Beginnings, which is basically a one shot compilation and this is the character study, aaaand I'm too lazy to make a new fic for every Character that I'm going to make. Oh, and try to guess who the speaker is. I can bet that you would never see it coming.


End file.
